Worst News Ever
by Drowning Insanity
Summary: Mukahi is overwhelmed and frustrated when he hears the worst news of all...OH NOES! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Oneshot. Rated T for swearing. Crack.


**Written by:** Transfer at Drowning Insanity

**Warnings:** Contains swearing, and some bashing. Please proceed with caution.

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Konomi-sensei, we would've prevented this from ever happening. Seriously...I think. XD

Also, one more thing. We only own our brains. Which is the most powerful tool on Earth.

Infinitely.

* * *

"This is SO unfair!" Mukahi was bitching again. For the third time that week. 

"You can shut up now," Shishido said. "No one really cares, you know."

"Oh, so you DON'T care that Shounen Jump has done this?"

"Not really."

"THIS IS UNFAIR! AFTER LIKE, TWELVE MORE CHAPTERS THEY'RE KICKING US OUT FROM THAT MAGAZINE YOU KNOW!"

"So? Not that big of a deal."

"It IS a big deal! How will those people in America who read online translations EVER LIVE?!"

"Well, they can just crawl over a mountain and get over it."

"How can you be so mean? Do you even have a heart?"

"Yes I do."

"BUT YOU AREN'T CARING FOR THOSE POOR LITTLE SOULS WHO READ ONLINE TRANSLATIONS!"

"They can still read it. They'll just have to wait a bit longer."

"BUT...BUT...!"

"Just shut up about it. No one cares."

"BUT THEY CARE!"

"You're being too whiny."

"But still! I can't believe Shounen Jump is going to kick us out of their magazine!"

"You know, they can change their mind any time they want."

"I can't believe they don't like us anymore!"

"Maybe it's you."

"HEY!"

"You never know..."

"YOU!! YOU!!! YOU ANTIPODEAN FLECK OF BUMSCICLE!"

"I am not...whatever you just said."

"Shounen Jump doesn't like us! HOW CAN YOU NOT OVERREACT TO THAT?!"

Shishido shrugged. "Shounen Jump just hates you, that's all."

"IT DOES NOT HATE ME! IT HATES YOU!"

"You're the one who's annoying and stupid."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"YOU'RE the one who's going to be raped by paper, tackled by monkies, and EATEN BY GORILLAS!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"That just proves that you're the one Shounen Jump hates."

"Shounene Jump is just a magazine. No big deal."

"UPDATES WILL BE SLOW NOW!"

"And you care why?"

"If updates are slow people will enjoy my sexiness slower!"

Atobe coughed. "Ore-sama is king, you know."

Shishido just gave Mukahi a weird look. "Uh, is your brain okay?"

"My brain is just fine, thank you very much."

"..."

"Now I'm bored."

"You were complaining about the magazine just a minute ago."

"Well I'm bored now! There's like nothing to do. I mean, everyone's just minding their own buisness while we're just yelling at each other."

"True."

Mukahi ran over to Oshitari. "Yuushi! I'm bored!"

"Do something productive," Oshitari replied.

"I can't! My concentration level is REALLY low!"

Shishido snorted. "Same as your stamina."

"SHUT UP!"

"Your fault for getting all the bad genes."

"Hey! At least I can jump higher than you!"

"And that proves almost nothing."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Just shut up. No one cares about what you think."

"THEY KICKED PRINCE OF TENNIS OUT OF THE MAGAZINE! HOW CAN YOU NOT FREAK OUT ABOUT THAT?!"

"That doesn't mean people won't read it anymore."

"BUT THEN IT ISN'T WEEKLY!"

"Maybe some other magazine will take over."

"But Shounen Jump is like, the world!"

"No it isn't."

"It's INTERNATIONAL!"

"Right..."

"I mean, how can it just kick us out?"

"I've told you again and again. They hate you."

"Why am I always the one who's hated?" Mukahi was pouting.

"You look really weird when you pout. Jirou does it better."

"SUGEE! I DO?!" Jirou was wearing a sloppy grin.

Shishido groaned. "This team is officially insane."

"ORE-SAMA DOES NOT COACH INSANE TEAMS! THEREFORE THIS TEAM IS NOT INSANE!" Atobe barked out at Shishido.

"..."

"Ii data." Inui came out of nowhere and was scribbling on his notebook.

"..."

Here's a special sneak peek at his notebook:

"Shounen Jump has just kicked out Prince of Tennis. Horrifying. This will make good data. The Hyoutei team has officially gone insane."

Yeah...

* * *

About the Shounen Jump thingy, it's true. They're kicking out Prince of Tennis after twelve chapters or so. 

OH NOES! T.T XD

You know the drill. Guess who we are? Put it in PM, not review. :)


End file.
